Mar Tuuk
''The Clone Wars'' |Accessories = |Variations = |Years = 2011 |Appearances = LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars }} Mar Tuuk is a playable character in the video game LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. He is a Seperatist leader. He is only playable on portable versions of the game. Background Mar Tuuk was a male Neimoidian who hailed from the planet Neimoidia. A shrewd, veteran officer and a studier of military history, Tuuk served as a captain in the Navy of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars, becoming a trusted naval commander in the eyes of Separatist leader Count Dooku. In 22 BBY, Emir Wat Tambor, the Skakoan Foreman of the Techno Union, tasked Tuuk with commanding the Separatist blockade of Ryloth, an Outer Rim world that had been occupied by Tambor and a force of battle droids. Commanding from his flagship, the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship Procurer, Tuuk deployed his vessels to keep Republic forces from penetrating the blockade and landing on Ryloth. As added insurance against any Republic or Jedi attack, he opted to leave four Munificent-class star frigates in reserve, to be called upon when needed. As Tuuk anticipated, the Republic launched an attempt to liberate the captive Twi'leks on Ryloth. A force of three Republic Venator-class Star Destroyers—the Defender, the Redeemer, and the Resolute—under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Admiral Yularen arrived in the Ryloth system to destroy the blockade. As a squadron of Republic V-19 Torrent starfighters, led by Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, attempted to destroy the Procurer and the two Munificent-class frigates in Ryloth's orbit, Tuuk called upon the four frigates he had kept in reserve to enter the fray, springing the trap. The warships' combined complements of Vulture droids overwhelmed the Republic forces, destroying many Republic fighters and launching suicidal attacks on the three Venator-class Star Destroyers. The Resolute and the Defender ''managed to escape into hyperspace, but the ''Redeemer was destroyed. Victorious, Tuuk reported on the engagement to Emir Tambor via hologram. Despite the success, Tambor warned the Neimoidian captain not to underestimate Skywalker, whom Tuuk had deduced was leading the engagement due to the presence of Skywalker's flagship, the Resolute. Intrigued by his encounter with the famed Jedi Knight, Tuuk sought to know every bit of information that the Separatists had on him. Impressed with the Jedi's accomplishments, the Neimoidian hoped to gain prestige for defeating him. Though Tambor doubted the Republic would risk making a second offensive, as the Republic's forces were spread too thin throughout the sector, Tuuk suspected Skywalker would return and decided to be prepared should the Republic renew the attack. Again, just as the Separatist captain had predicted, Skywalker returned to Ryloth aboard the damaged Defender. However, Tuuk had failed to correctly predict why the Jedi had returned. Skywalker contacted Tuuk aboard the Procurer, informing the Neimoidian that he was willing to surrender himself and his entire crew in exchange for food and medical supplies to be delivered to the captive Twi'leks on the planet below. Initially unbeknownst to Tuuk, Skywalker was the sole person aboard the Defender; with the help of his astromech droid, R2-D2, he had set the damaged Star Destroyer on a collision course with Tuuk's Droid Control Ship. When the Captain was informed that a scan of the incoming cruiser revealed that the Jedi was the only living being aboard, Skywalker told Tuuk that he could keep the Defender, just before he and R2-D2 evacuated their doomed ship in an escape pod. Realizing the danger he was suddenly in, Tuuk ordered all batteries to open fire on the incoming Star Destroyer. When the cannons were unable to destroy the damaged cruiser, Tuuk relinquished command of his flagship to a battle droid and managed to likewise evacuate in an escape pod before the Defender collided into the Procurer, destroying both warships. Suddenly leaderless, the droid commanders of the six Munificent-class frigates were unable to defend themselves against the BTL-B Y-wing and V-19 Torrent starfighters launched from the newly-arrived Resolute. The destruction of the Separatist blockade paved the way for the Republic's planetary assault force, and in time, the Twi'leks were liberated by a clone trooper force led by Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu. Some time following the conclusion of the Ryloth engagement, Tuuk met with Count Dooku's representative, Asajj Ventress, on the planet Tatooine. The two traveled to the Neimoidian world of Cato Neimoidia to conduct talks, only to be followed by a Jedi Knight seeking to uncover what Ventress was up to. After his meeting, Tuuk was confronted by the Jedi, who questioned him on the assassin's recent actions. Following their conversation, the Jedi departed to continue his investigation, leaving the Neimoidian behind.8 Tuuk later became involved in the Hutt crime lord Ziro the Hutt's plot to captured several shaaks from the planet Naboo and sell them on the Rodian black market. The Neimoidian hired the Trandoshan criminal Gha Nachkt to transport the shaaks aboard his freighter, the Vulture's Claw, and deliver them to Tatooine. The plot was uncovered by the Jedi Knight who had previously interrogated Tuuk on Cato Neimoidia, and the Knight proceeded to the Tatoo system, where he captured Tuuk aboard his Munificent-class star frigate. The Captain bargained for his release, supplying the Jedi Knight with knowledge of Ziro's involvement in the scheme. As it turned out, this was not the last encounter between Tuuk and the Jedi. On the trail of the Duros bounty hunter Cad Bane, the Knight learned from a gang of pirates that his quarry had fled to Cato Neimoidia to meet with the Captain. In their third encounter, Tuuk surrendered and informed the Jedi that Bane had departed to the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center, a Haven-class medical station near the Ryndellia system. Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011